Her big girl
by Errol's Feather
Summary: This starts when Snow White is young and Regina has to take her to the doctor for a flu shoot. It shows how their realtionship and feelings changes up to present day where Snow again asks Regina to go with her to the doctor.


_**Author's Note: **_I know this is a bit AU but still wanted to write it out. PS: Considering Snow and Regina is in no way related or does anything I do consider wrong at a young age I do not consider this incest. As stepmother and stepdaughter their feelings could have changed over the years.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Her big girl<strong>_

"Snow where are you?" Regina called out with a groan," she was looking for her stepdaughter. The six year old girl was gone, not to be found anywhere. She did not have time or was in the mood for hide and go seek.

"Where are you?" Regina was starting to lose her patience. She was suppose to take for her flu shot, but being afraid of the shot Snow had hid as she did every time.

The brunette went for the last option and searched in the hall closet, where she found the young girl. She was hiding between coats and jackets from her "Mom" out of fear saying, "I don't want to go to the doctor," she said curling up.

"You have to, Snowflake," Regina said in a softer tone, trying not to show how impatient she was.

"But it hurts," the younger brunette said stubbornly.

"I know but you need it so you won't get the flu," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"NOOO!" Snow practically screamed, looking at her stepmother, tears springing from her eyes.

Regina sighed heavily wondering why it had to be like this every time the young one had to get a new shot. It just wasn't any good for anyone.

Dragging her into the doctor's office she felt really bad, but she knew it had to be done and so she sat her down in the chair. The doctor frowned at her, but Regina gave her a glare. Snow looked terrified when she held out the needle.  
>"Shhh look at me, not the needle," Regina said, trying to get the girl to focus on her. That didn't work so she pulled her into her arms and held her close, getting the attention to her fully. Snow hugged Regina making the doctor put the needle in her arm.<p>

"See that wasn't all bad?" Regina stroked some hair away from her face.  
>"It is over?" she asked her surprise in her voice.<p>

"Yes, you did really well," Regina planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I did," Snow asked her.

"Yes you did, you are my big girl," Regina beamed at her.

"I am your big girl," said Snow, shining proudly.

"Yes, yet you are," she said and smiled at her, lifting her back out of the chair. Snow took her hand as they walked out of there. The doctor shook her head.

* * *

><p>"How do you know the tooth fairy will get my tooth?" young Snow asked Regina, looking at her with very tired eyes. It was way pass her bedtime.<p>

"She always does," Regina smiled at her, stroking her cheek gently.

"But there is a lot of children," said the young girl.

"She will manage, now go to sleep," Regina said still patiently.

"I will try," the young girl nodded with a huge yawn.

Regina smiled, for once sitting by her side until she fell asleep thinking, "I wish you didn't grew up so fast."

* * *

><p>"Regina, dear, is there something wrong?" King Leopold asked one day as his wife seemed troubled.<p>

"No, I am fine," she said, giving him a reassuring smile to confirm.

"You are sure?" he said, not entirely convinced. She nodded, hearing a shriek, from upstairs. Snow.

Regina of course hurried up the stairs and into her stepdaughter's room, finding her in bed still.

"Dear Snow, what is the matter?" she wondered, looking at her in bed, she was looking terrified.

"Blood, on my nightgown and my bed, I am hurting downstairs," the young girl seemed scared and confused.

"That is nothing to worry about, it means you have come of age, I mean become a woman," said Regina calmly.

"Does that mean that I have to be introduced to suitors?" she seemed insecure about this, as she really didn't want to get married to someone she didn't know.

"You are aware your father has most likely already picked a man for you to wed right?" Regina reminded her, after all she was royal.

"You have to stop it, please," Snow pleaded her.

"It is out of my hands," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"Please mom, I don't want to marry someone I don't love," she pleaded. It was bad enough that she was bleeding but this…

"I will talk to him, but I won't make any promises," said Regina, she opened her arms. Snow quickly got out of bed and came into them. Hugging her hard. Regina held her wishing someone had stopped her wedding to the king.

* * *

><p>It was a bit later that day that Regina found her husband out in the courtyard. She approached him saying, "Leopold, do you have a moment?"<p>

"For you, yes of course," he turned to smile as his wife. She was so beautiful in her deep red dress as she approached him.  
>"Snow has come of age, I assumed you know what that means, but I need to ask you something," said Regina, giving him a short hug on approach.<p>

"I do, what is it you need from me, my dear?" he wondered.

"Have you promised Snow to anyone?" she wondered. That kind of thing was not all that unheard of.

"I have," he nodded, adding, "My wife and I did, before she died did."

"Can you undo it please?" Regina wondered.

"Why, do you have a better suitor?" he seemed surprised by her request.

"No, but I want her to have the option to marry for love," Regina said with a heavy sigh.

"Why on earth would you even suggest that?" he was rather shocked.

"I want her to be happy, forcing her into this marriage won't give her that," said Regina, looking into the eyes of the husband she had not yet learned to love, but at least respect.

"Alright, I will make the arrangement, I hope you know you owe me for this?" he said with a very heavy sigh, cupping her cheek and stroking it. She nodded kissing his rough lips.

* * *

><p>It was later that evening the young queen saw her daughter, her cheeks rimmed from hours of crying. She took a deep breath on approach saying, "I talked to your father, he had not made any agreements."<p>

"You mean I can marry whom I desire?" the young girl asked, hope in her voice. The young queen nodded.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she ran over and hugged her hard.

"You are welcome," Regina planted a kiss within dark strands. It was at that moments she knew she felt something for her she should not. Something she could not reverse, so she knew she had to suppress it. It was the only right she knew.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present day<strong>_

"Snow, can we talk, please?" Regina asked her, she had found her sitting at the diner with young Neal.

"Regina…of course," she put him in the baby seat that was on the table.

Regina slid in beside her and said, "This is going to be a bit awkward."

"It is me being the mayor isn't it, I am doing it all wrong," Snow sighed, deeply.

"No, no, you are doing find, it is not that, it is you and me, our relationship," Regina said, sighing.

"I am sorry, I do not follow," Snow was confused.

"Lately I have…" Regina said, when Henry and Emma dropped down on the bench across, and Emma said, "Hey, what is going on?"

"Regina wanted to talk to me about something," Snow said, looking at her stepmother.

"Don't mind us, pretend we aren't here," Emma, said, turning to her son, "So kid, how was school."

"You know, never mind…" Regina shook her head and got up. Clearly she had been wrong she would never get to tell her what was on her mind. At least not in private, they had two much family that was always around for the privacy. She sighed as she made her way to the door.

"What was that about?" Emma looked at her mother.

"No idea, but whatever it was I think you just blew it again," said Snow with a sigh.

"Awww man, want me to talk to her?" Emma wondered, about to get up.

"No, you done enough, I'll talk to her later," said Snow calmly, figuring just how she might be able to get Regina to talk.

* * *

><p>Regina was pacing back and forth in her living room when her phone went off, it was Snow White. She growled as<p>

she answered, "Snow, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I was hoping you maybe could help me out with something," said Snow, biting her lower lip nervously.

"And what is that?" asked Regina with a heavy sigh.

"I need to take my flu shoot again, I was hoping maybe you could help me, like when I was young?" Snow tried.

"I suppose…I suppose I could do that," said Regina, sitting down on the couch.

"The appointment is tomorrow at ten, I could met you there…at the hospital a bit before?" she was fishing now, she knew.

"I…yes I can make it there before that," said Regina honestly.

"Good, I got to feed Neal, see you then," said Snow, feeling a bit better.

"Alright, see you then," Regina hung up the phone, looking at it wondering why she had even agreed to that.

Regina continued to pace back and forth in the living room trying to think. She wondered why Snow didn't ask her precious Charming or Emma even to go with her, not that she minded. After the thing with Robin she had been kind of lonely, if nothing else she could be there for her stepdaughter, if Snow even considered her that anymore.

The middle-aged woman hated to admit that she sometimes missed the times when Snow was growing up and how she used to raise her. She hated even more to admit that she towards the end, when she was chasing her to kill her in Fairytale land had started to developing feelings for her. Even how wrong it had been she had. She had started to find her desirable even. She shook it of, knowing she couldn't go there, after all she was married to Charming. Or was she, in this world due to a small technicality he was listed as Kathryn Nolan's husband and they never got a divorce. She groaned as she turned on the TV to watch just another boring soap, it was after all better than nothing.

* * *

><p>It was early the next morning that Snow was getting herself and young Neal ready. She smiled at him as she put him in the babyseat. He was wearing a body with the print of a knight on a horse. She smiled as she whispered, "Who is mommy's little Prince, yes you are, yes you are."<p>

He made some gurgle sounds at her and smiled brightly. He was such a cutie, much like his father. Snow couldn't help but to love both of her men, but in various ways.

Love, now there was a tricky subject for her. After all she should love only her family, meaning her husband, her children and her grandson. Still she also loved Regina. She knew it when she was growing up under her protective wings. It was just something about her…

Even from a very young age, Snow had always admired her beauty and the fact that Regina seemed to be such a strong being. She was an outcast even in their own little family, still she had cared a great deal about Snow White. She had been there when she took her shoots when she was younger, she had tended to almost every bruise when she grew up, planned every birthday party with her father. She had treated her just like if she should be her own daughter in flesh and blood. Still the young girl had developed a longing for her stepmother. A longing she knew was wrong as this woman clearly acted like her mother. One she had suppressed while she was running from her, even if she had loved that little cat and mouse game they had going on. Snow didn't even know when her feelings had gone from being mother and daughter to something more. The lines were blurry to her. It was before she met Charming that much she knew.

He was the first man she met, if you didn't count her father and their servants, and easy pray. She of course hadn't planned her would follow when she tried to rob his carriage, much less being caught in his net, in all meanings of the word. She hadn't planned it, but still she knew from the moment he caught her, he would be the one she would spend her life with. After all Regina was trying to kill her, good reason or not, so that ship had sailed. Or had it?

The young brunette slowly made her way to the door, where she was going to meet her stepmother, the one, the only one that could make her feel safe when she was going to take a shoot.

* * *

><p>Regina was pacing back and forth outside the entrance of the hospital, when she saw Snow came carrying Neal. She quickly went to help her to carry the seat. Snow gave her a grateful smile and said, "Thank you."<p>

"You are welcome, how are you feeling?" Regina asked with a small smile. Something that she rarely gave away to anyone these days.

"Nervous," she meant that in every meaning of the word.

"Don't worry, you will do fine," Regina said, walking inside the hospital. Quickly finding out where they were supposed to go. Once there Snow told they receptionist her name and they were told to wait. The two women sat down on two chairs nearby.

"I really don't want to do this," Snow said, looking down in the ground. For a short second Regina saw the young girl she used to be.

"I know, but you know you have to," Regina's tone was much softer than it would usually be.

"Mary Margaret Blanchard," said a nurse coming out in the reception area. Snow And Regina slowly got up and Regina carried Neal along, he was gurgeling and looking around happily. Regina shook her head at him, he to her was too much like his dad.

The doctor instructed them on where to go and sit down. Regina stood on Snow's right saying, "Just look at me and not the shoot Snowflake."

Snow frowned, she couldn't even believe that Regina remembered that name after all these years. Still she simply nodded. She looked at Regina, feeling lost in her dark depths. She hardly even noticed when the doctor said, "There all done."

"See that wasn't all bad?" Regina stroked some hair away from her face. It had fallen down as they had been sitting there.

"It is over?" she asked her confused. She hadn't noticed anything.

"Yes, you did really well," Regina with an affirmative nod.

"I did," Snow asked her.

"Yes you did, you are my big girl," Regina beamed at her. She knew that sounded oh so stupid.

"I am your big girl," said Snow, shining proudly.

"Yes, yet you are," she said and leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek, only Snow turned her head, making her kiss her mouth instead. The other brunette didn't even try to break it until moments later. Snow blushed as Regina said, "It will seem you have to end it with Charming."

"Yes, was I always yours?" she wondered, looking at her with wondering eyes.

"You were," she nodded, slowly walking towards the door, knowing things would change. Still she didn't mind as she knew it would be in a good way, when Snow followed letting her hand sneak into her own on the way out.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading this, I would like to hear your point of view :o)<p> 


End file.
